Adam and Anna
by ingredbud
Summary: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter/Anna Karenina crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Anna was first pointed out to Adam at an opera. She was a rumoured vampire slayer. No one knew for sure but word was out that she had come home one night covered in blood and carrying a crucifix and with a sharpened bloodied wooden stake. Adam looked at her sitting below in the audience from his booth. His friend whispered in his ear about Anna and the more she spoke the more Adam was intrigued, he hid his curiosity of course, but now he was hooked on this great woman. She was beautiful, she was graceful and she was unfortunately married.

Adam stared at her with his golden binoculars as she watched the opera singer bellow out a sorrowful melody. Then to his amazement she looked right up at him as if she knew all along he was watching her. He lowered the glasses and watched the stage but looked back at her again.

"Tell me, Carolina, how would I meet her?" He kept his voice quiet.

She fanned her chest and pretended as if she were enjoying the show, "I hear she was invited to the Regal Ball this Saturday. I hardly doubt she will come, she rarely comes to our festivities, for with all those vampires out there she is quite the busy one."

Adam thought her a bit harsh talking about a woman she hardly knew in such a way. He stopped staring below at Anna and watched the opera. He would no doubt attend that ball. He had never met a vampire slayer before. How does a lady pull off such a feat and maintain her dignity?

Adam was a soldier, he had seen many men die by the musket, his alliance with his rich associates kept him in the news and Anna was fresh news. Anna must be extraordinary to still be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adam dressed in his white mess dress arrived at the ballroom. Its white wash and golden trimmed walls lined the gargantuan room. Women in long gowns glided with their partners across the room. There was a live orchestra present and they played many waltzes and marches.

There were banquet tables and hundreds of decorations. Chandeliers and murals beautified the high vaulted ceiling. Adam soaked in all of the fancy offerings while drinking his white wine. He eyed the dance floor and all those who stood idle by but did not catch any glimpse of this Anna. Had he forgotten what her face looked like already?

A group of people walked off and revealed Anna garbed in a long black dress. She was standing behind them the whole time conversing with some elder. She still looked immaculate. Adam stared at her until she noticed him again. She slightly paused and nodded her head to acknowledge that she had noticed him. Adam felt taken aback by her exquisiteness. Just one dance with her is all he wanted. He put his wine glass on a table and headed in her direction. She smiled as he approached as if expecting to hear a great story from him after he arrived.

She held out her arm and Adam kissed her knuckles gently in greeting. The man she was speaking to introduced himself as Lord Alworthy. Adam spoke to him for a bit and it appeared as if Anna was going to excuse herself from their company. Adam immediately asked her if she wanted to dance and she agreed reluctantly at first.

They graced the dance floor and Adam stared at her faultless features. There were no battle scars. Nothing to prove what Carolina accused Anna of. Anna's smile, her half grin, her glowing eyes concerned him. He put her hand over his heart. She seemed moved by the gesture and did not remove it.

"I saw you at the opera." She finally said. "Why were you staring at me?"

"There have been rumours."

She nodded. "Ah, those rumours."

"Are they true?"

"Perhaps, but I have better things to do with my time and dancing is not entirely one of them." Now she appeared uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, do you wish to leave?" He would stop looking her in the eyes.

Her gaze avoided his now. "I probably should take my leave. It has been a stressful night."

"I must confess that I do not like balls either."

She grinned. "Then let us withdraw."

They left the dance floor and exited the room. They walked down a long corridor. It seemed that Adam was overly pursuing her rather than joining her. He had to keep up with her now because she stopped starting to walk faster and faster. Anna was in a big hurry to get out of there.

He grabbed her by the arm as they reached the foyer. "Join me in my carriage. I wish to speak with you further about your adventures."

It seemed she didn't hear him at first, she appeared annoyed and eager. Breathlessly she replied "What do you want to discuss?"

He grinned. "Your favourite subjects. Where do vampires exist out there? Where have you been?"

She stared at him and let her arm slip from his grasp. "Yes, they do exist."

"Tell me everything. I'm hear to listen."

"I really must be going, my husband is waiting."

"Let me give you my mailing address."

He quickly went to a person who was working there and asked for a paper and quill. Then, as Anna waited, he wrote his information down. He handed it to Anna and stopped her a moment to look deeply into her eyes. "Do not turn me away."

She pulled her arm away. "Keep to yourself. It is better that way."

"Write me, Anna, we have much to discuss. I shall never leave you alone about it. You fascinate me."

"Please, can't you treat me as only a friend?"

"We cannot simply be friends, you know that, we will never be happy."

She stared at him for the longest time then put her coat on and left the building. He watched the doors as they closed and decided that he too should call it an early night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Late that night Anna wrote a letter to Adam. She agreed to meet him. When he received it he arranged for them to meet secretly at a hotel. When she got there Anna sat opposite him and stared at him. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you honestly killed any?"

"A few."

"And your husband? Does he know of this?"

"My husband and my son are innocent of this news."

Adam moved closer. "Anna, I am…" He couldn't find the words. "You enthral me. I am moved to know of your bravery. After we parted from the ball all I could think about on the train was dancing with you. I have never felt so…so…"

He moved in to miss her neck and she didn't stop him. He carried her to the bed and pulled off her dress. He removed his clothes too. Arm in arm they made love in the bed and they both promised to see each other again tomorrow.

Adam stared longingly at her lying in the bed next to him, "When did you start slaying vampires?"

She caressed his arm and kissed him. "It all started with our cook. He attacked me so I took care of him the way most of those creatures should be taken care of. I have gone out looking for them after that. I am quite skilled now. Sometimes I wish for it to end. I must confess that I am terrified of vampires. You cannot imagine the nightmares they are. Their existence is a disgusting one."

"If I were a vampire would you slay me?" He smirked.

"No."

"No?"

"Don't talk like that, Adam."

He kissed her hand, "When I found out you were rumoured to hunt as a slayer it aroused me. I must confess this."

"And you pursuing me has stimulated me."

"Now I have you. I must see you often, I'd go mad without your company."

"You will see me again, my dear, I will come to you when you wish."

"Then come to my home, leave your husband and live with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Anna, I love you. From that point on you need not fight anymore vampires. I will protect you from them if I must."

"No, for when they come, it will be I who protects you."

He chuckled silently. "I will fight along your side."

"I shall have to train you then."

"So be it." He kissed her. "But don't you ever worry about me."

"I will try." She sat up. "Now, I must go."

"So soon?"

"Yes, but I will see you again."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Anna put her clothes back on…

Afterward as Adam rode home on his stallion it was dark. On the deserted road he was stopped by a group of horseback riders. He looked over his shoulder and saw more of them come out from the woods. One opened her mouth and Adam saw fangs. Someone tackled him off his horse and he fell hard to the ground. The vampires dismounted and knelt by his side. They attacked his neck. Blood spurted all over Adam's face. The rest moved in for the kill…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Anna returned home she went on the bed and fell asleep, she was awoken by a stinging sensation on her wrist. She opened her eyes and was appalled to see her boy sucking the blood from her wrist. When she lifted her head he hissed at her and ran out of the bedroom. She sat up and started to shed tears.

As she got up her husband entered the room, he looked flustered. "I smell another man on you. Your odour is overbearing."

She glared at him, "How could you say such a thing?"

He removed his jacket. "You will stay in this house, Anna. You will NOT go out again."

She stared at him and noticed he had bloodshot eyes. She glanced at the crucifix on her end table, its base was sharpened to a point. He lifted her up by the arms and rattled her, "Do you hear me? You are a rebellious woman! Who was he?"

"Let me go."

"Who did you sleep with?"

She tried to free herself but he held her strong.

Then she saw his fangs. Before he could bite her she freed herself and dived for the crucifix. She spun around and punched the thing deep into his chest. The wound started to smoke and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He stammered and fell back slamming hard into the wall. As he fell to the floor Anna rushed out of the room. She searched the house for her son but couldn't find him. In a dark corner she sobbed. She had Adam's address, perhaps she could go to him? It would be suicidal to go out into the night in pursuit of her lover.

She waited in fear for the morning to come, she armed herself with a stake and stayed in her corner. A prisoner in her own house. The vampires had finally found her family. Then she heard the front door opening, it was still dark out. She quietly rose and tiptoed to the parlour. There, Adam stood, gaping out the window. She wondered how he found her? She had not given him her address.

He looked at her finally.

"Why did you come here?" She asked.

He didn't smile. "To be where you are. I came here to make you immortal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Anna ran at him with the stake raised and he grabbed her wrist. He squeezed enough so that she dropped it. Anna gulped and stepped back a bit, "So you are one? How is this so!"

He left from the window. "Join me, Anna."

She shook her head no. "I will not. I will kill you."

"We are meant to be together. We cannot be separated, you know that."

"Don't come any closer."

"Do you forsake me after all we've shared?"

"I don't trust any vampire." In her heart she still felt feelings for him.

He held out his hand to her, "Come into my arms, Anna."

"You will have to take me by force, for I will not go willingly."

She spun around and left the parlour. As quick as a lightning bolt Adam went up behind her and pulled her body against his. He bit deep into her neck. Anna grabbed his arm as he mercilessly sucked the blood from the wound. Blood dripped from his chin now. When he was finished she collapsed to the floor.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. There he placed her on the bed and left. When she woke her neck was throbbing. Dawn was fast approaching. She got up and went downstairs. There, back in the parlour Adam was staring out the window. She went to him and put her back to his chest and he embraced her.

They watched the sunrise together as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Anna never felt so powerful. Adam was not an evil vampire and neither would she be. She promised herself that she would still hunt them for as long as the creatures roamed the earth.

He held her firmly and said in her ear, "What are you thinking of?"

"I am defeated."

"You will live on, Anna, you and I shall never be apart now."

"I have become that which I loathe."

He put his lips to her ear and held her tighter. "Don't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed, I am afraid."

"You have no reason to feel fear, now others will fear you instead."

She pulled away from him, "How shall I survive? Must I kill others to live?"

He touched her face. "You will do what you have to."

"I will resist. I will resist this and I will resist YOU."

He clenched his teeth at that comment. "You can't live without me. I've always wanted you even before I met you. Now that you are completely mine, I will never let you tear yourself away. Give up this battle, Anna. You are a vampire now, and must I inform you that your days of hunting are over."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you cannot kill your own. Vampires cannot kill each other. Only the living can destroy the dead."

"I will find a way."

"Then live in denial."

He started to walk away, then paused and turned to her. "Will you follow me, Anna? Or will you stay in this old house for the rest of your centuries in existence? I am going to New Orleans or some place other. We should sail there. No one will know us and there will be no rumours."

She appeared agitated. "Leave my presence, Adam, and never return."

His feelings were hurt at that. "Is this what you want?"

"Get on your horse, and never think of us again."

He hesitated then spun on his heel and left the house.

Anna started to cry… now that she felt useless the only other option was to end her own life. Her family, her lover, and her own being were plagued by vampirism. Anna immediately left the house and walked deep into the fog that settled about the place. She arrived at train tracks and heard the whistle of a distant train. She walked on the tracks in the mist until the train arrived. She stayed where she was and waited for death to come. Before she was hit by the train she asked God to forgive her.

Adam stopped his stallion and looked off in the remoteness land. He had this feeling that he was alone now, his conscious told him that Anna was dead. Quickly he turned around and raced back to her home. He searched it entirely and found it abandoned. Hurriedly he searched the surrounding area calling out her name but she never answered. Then he found her lying on the ground motionless. He fell to his knees and held her in his arms.

Anna was no more.

Adam buried her and left Russia in mourning. He went to visit his sister in Romania to turn her into what he was and they rounded up as much vampires as possible to travel to America. Adam was changing his personality very slowly, the death of Anna greatly disturbed his peace of mind. People would pay for this even if they didn't deserve it.

He would never find another love like the one he had, now all that occupied his thoughts was dominating the world. He was bent of spreading the disease of vampirism across the nation with the help of his sister and associates.

Adam was a new man and the only person to confront him and stop his evil plans was a local hero called the axe-wielding Abraham Lincoln.


End file.
